tya_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Michaels
' Michael Shawn Hickenbottom '(better known by his ringname Shawn Michaels) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, working on its SmackDown brand. Michaels is the first wrestler to have been contracted to all three brands -- Raw, SmackDown and ECW. Professional wrestling Shawn Michaels was one of the first drafts to WWE Raw at the beginning of the season, where he teamed with WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero in a losing effort to Kurt Angle and Batista. This kicked off a ferocious battle for #1 Contendership, with Michaels, Batista and Angle all vying for a WWE Championship match at Backlash. The Heart-Break Kid's hopes seemed extinguished when he suffered another loss, this time in singles action against Batista. Aligning once again with Guerrero, Michaels scored his first Raw win when they defeated Angle and Randy Orton in an Elimination Tag Team Match. Defeating Angle granted Michaels the right to challenge for the WWE Title, and thus a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell at Backlash was announced. In the lead-up, Angle pinned Michaels. Guerrero, Angle and Michaels clashed inside "Satan's Structure" with the WWE Championship on the line at Backlash. Michaels suffered a minor injury in the violent match, and was unable to walk out as champion, with Guerrero retaining the title. Michaels wrestled Guerrero in a non-title match on Raw a few weeks later but was defeated. He shocked the world after the match when he hit the champion with Sweet Chin Music, turning heel in the process. Michaels aligned with John Bradshaw Layfield to defeat Chris Benoit and Rob Van Dam in a Ladder Match to win the World Tag Team Championship. The unlikely tag team didn't get along, however, and barely even interacted. Michaels teamed with Angle in an attempt to defeat Guerrero and his new ally Benoit, but was again defeated. As the weeks rolled on, Michaels was named #1 Contender to Guerrero's championship for Vengeance. With outside interference from Randy Orton, Michaels pinned Guerrero in a non-title match. They would continue exchanging wins in such a fashion, with Guerrero and Rob Van Dam defeating the World Tag Team Champions in non-title action. Michaels and Women's Champion Lita beat Guerrero and Trish Stratus. In their first title defense, JBL and HBK successfully retained against Orton and Angle, and former champions Benoit and Van Dam. Tension heated up as Michaels, JBL and Angle defeated Guerrero, Van Dam and Benoit just six days before Vengeance. At the pay-per-view, Guerrero successfully retained the WWE Title against Michaels in a violent Last Man Standing Match. HBK continued to have a string of bad luck as he and JBL lost the World Tag Team Championship to Kurt Angle and the unstoppable Great Khali. Angle and Michaels had a classic match in the following week's main event, which also ended in HBK's defeat. During an attack on Eddie Guerrero, Michaels rushed to the ring to the WWE Champion's aid, turning face once again. He defeated Randy Orton later that night. In a blockbuster trade, John Cena was traded to Raw while Shawn Michaels made his way to SmackDown. He debuted on SmackDown against World Heavyweight Champion Triple H, whom he has been a longtime friend with. His influence helped Triple H, who had been a ruthless heel, turn face and form the rebellious D-Generation X. DX defeated Edge and Ric Flair in their first match as a tag team. Michaels defeated Rey Mysterio the following week, and supported Triple H at SummerSlam in his World Heavyweight Championship defense against Edge. DX defeated the team of Kane and Randy Orton that Friday on SmackDown, and then The Undertaker and Batista the following week, further getting under the skin of SmackDown GM Ellie Johnson. DX put it all on the line in a do-or-die situation, with their careers in jeopardy for a shot at tag team gold. Much to Ellie's dismay, they managed to defeat the colossal team of Kane and Big Show in order to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Michaels defeated Batista the following week with a little aid from his buddy Triple H. D-Generation X continued to defy the odds when they beat the team of Edge, Randy Orton and Batista in a 2-On-3 Handicap Match. However they suffered a loss when they were placed with Kane against Edge, Orton and Big Show -- Kane turned out to be a trojan horse, leading to a 4-On-2 decimation of the Tag Team Champions. Despite this, D-Generation X would successfully retain the WWE Tag Team Championship against Edge and Orton the following week in a Ladder Match. Michaels stood in the corner of Triple H for his match with Batista one week later, but he was defeated. At No Mercy, Shawn Michaels defeated Ric Flair in a Steel Cage Match to earn himself a United States Championship Match. He was also in Triple H's corner for the main event, where he successfully retained the World Heavyweight Championship against Batista. In wrestling Hometown *San Antonio, Texas Finishing Moves *Sweet Chin Music (Superkick with theatrics) Nicknames *"The Heart-Break Kid" *"The Showstopper" Entrance Themes *"Sexy Boy" by Shawn Michaels Championships and accomplishments *World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Bradshaw Layfield *WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Triple H Category:GM Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:Faces Category:WWE SmackDown